The Darknesss And The Light
by Major-Fangirl-333
Summary: This takes place after Alina proves herself to the people. Enjoy! Review if you want more for this pairing.


**Me: I don't own _Shadow And Bone._**

 **Alina: Yeah, you don't own me!**

 **Me: *gulps* Read, please.**

A giddy laugh escaped me as we slipped inside of an empty room lit only by the moonlight pouring in through the windows. I could feel his cool hand tighten around mine as the darkness and light chased each other, making a silver light that engulfed our hands. The silver light even outshined the moon's soft lighting that bounced off of the walls. I barely had time to register that it was the sitting room where I had once been brought to meet the Queen because as soon as the door closed, he was kissing me. One of his hands was in my brown hair with his other on the small of my back.

His lips moved against mine in a passionate, soft, and desperate dance that I tried so hard not to enjoy. His cool hands gravitated towards my waist as mine wandered to his inky black hair. My eyes closed for just a second before snapping open and staring straight into the Darkling's cold yet softened eyes. In my head, I began to compare it to drunken kisses, but my heart calls out to me with love for Mal before changing to a slight love for the Darkling. He slowly moves back to give us both some time to breathe as his breaths come out in ragged pants.

After about a full minute, he dove back towards my mouth like a hungry man would for food. He slightly sucks on my lips to try to gain access before plunging his tongue in my mouth the second that my lips part ever so slightly. His eyes are now closed as his hands slightly caress my hip, while my hands run through his hair. My eyes once again close when my chocolate hair falls into my face as the rest cascades down my back. Then about as sudden as the kiss, he pushes me against the door with my back arched. I suddenly felt an onslaught of emotions, including desire and what felt like anger.

"You don't want to be doing this, do you?" I asked with a wide-eyed look.

"That's the thing. This is the only thing that I want to do, not counting the more dirty things that are running through my head." He growled with a deep desire in his voice laced with a bitterness that wasn't nearly as strong.

"And you hate that but love it at the same time." I told him with realization in my voice.

He leaned towards me as he brushed my hair from my face and saying, "Maybe I do."

With his lips grazing my neck and collarbone, I almost forgot what I was going to ask, but I didn't and asked with a puzzled look on my face, "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated after my with his lips still brushing against my skin and his fingers still caressing my hips, "Ian told me that we have found Morozova's herd. I should be planning the trip, but I'm not, am I?"

Pleasure coursed through my veins as I tried to anticipate what would happen next. Thoughts ran through my head so fast as they zipped and zoomed by that I forgot what he asked for that short moment of silence that carried on for too long.

"Am I?" The Darkling asked again as he continued to nip at my neck, which made me lose all concentration. I shook my head, causing him to slam me even more into the door so that I would soon become 'one with the door', "The problem with wanting," he continued in a rough voice as he caressed my jaw with soft kisses full of passion before hovering over my lips, "is that it makes us weak and vulnerable."

I wanted to propel myself forward and kiss him, but before I could, he was kissing me with anger and passion laced together. The shadows and light together that engulfed our hands earlier now spiraled around us as if they were chasing each other. I didn't care about the anger that was laced in the kiss as his hands dig into my hips slightly. His hand began to slide down my hip in what I thought was natural because of the chills that it gave me just being this close.

My mind was overloading with situations as his hand crept lower and lower. Thoughts battled in what felt like the final battle of this war of whether or not I was infatuated with The Darkling. The excuses began to become weaker of why I wasn't infatuated, but the side that fought against my thoughts of infatuation and love after Mal left didn't give up. My thoughts sent bombs to the other side that would yell reasons whenever they "exploded". Soon his hand was up my skirt and holding onto my bare thigh with the faintest caress. I thought about pulling away because I was scared of this going any further. My head was at war again, but before they finished, I was pressing up closer to him. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder as his cool hand started to move up again, but it suddenly stopped.

I could hear the drunken laughter as he slammed his shoulder into the door, causing a change in our positions and the door to stay shut. I let out a moan as he caressed my hip one last time before taking his hand away fully, causing my hips to miss the coolness. I gave a grin as he bent his head and muttered in a low voice, "I have to go."

"Why?" I asked with a tilt of the head.

"Because we could get caught... But meet me tonight, okay?"

"Of course. I'll try." I replied with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. He looked at me once more before leaving, and I mumbled out, "See you later."

 **I did this for a composition project. I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading. Review please. My explanation is below if you want to read that, too.**

 **This is actually part of a scene on pages 219-222; I just added more into the scene, along with parts of the actual scene. I love this scene because it happens before Alina finds out that The Darkling is actually evil. I love how they are together, and this was the one scene that I could make it more like a tragic love story. It would be amazing if this is actually how it happened because then you get to see more of what Alina is thinking or at least what her mind is like at that moment. It's so sad of what actually happens, but this makes it twenty times worse because she gets closer to giving herself away to the man that is trying to control her. This shows that not even the people that you "trust" are trustworthy because she almost gave away all of her trust. It's just so heart-breaking to learn that they can never be together because the darkness is too over whelming.**


End file.
